List of Inventors
Inventor.gif|The rank picture Joesterstuds.png|An Inventor can have one... RankTop200.gif|...two... RankTop150.gif|...or three studs. 1999bug.png Screenshot.12323.png Bud1955.png Finckboy.jpg Treecleaver.jpg Wii.jpg Aquaraider64.jpg Flushy.jpg RC.jpg Screenshot-4.png J1.jpg Redumbrella.jpg N.jin99.png Superprofile.jpg Hdiscool.jpg Tomandjerry10.jpg Tom.jpg JTCANNATA.jpg ZackaryX.png Screenshot-1.1/JK.png Hobbes.jpg Bigbudcat.jpg Bnealoneal2.jpg AYM.png Sloopofwar.jpg Flame.jpg Saltmd.png Commanderorbit.jpg Legomaniac7279.png Lamp.jpg AgentMLN.jpg Neo.jpg Jonbuddy1.png Vulcax.jpg Brickmaster7946.jpg Cricket62.jpg Vader1747.png Jesse.jpg Darthvader.jpg BTL.jpg Nate883.png Talia.png Jgenal.jpg Iswprofile.jpg Legobatmankid10 new avvie.png Silverpalm.jpg Mav.png 10310.png DV.png LFY11.png Robotti.png Fireblade.png ChaorruptedLego.PNG Barbay1 - Inventor.png bjcoffins - Inventor.png cjdubs - Inventor.png hjchjchjc - Inventor.png legotruck - Inventor.png sperati as Inventor.png mizzerpijin - Inventor.png pacman87 - Inventor.png Wishsolen - Inventor.png Peat-A-Peat - Inventor.png Plushies4Ever.png Mbmkwm 4171 posts.png NintendoMan23.png JustTiger.png Techno.png List of Inventors and their post count, in alphabetical order. #10310 - 4,369 - Inactive #1999bug - 5,519 - Inactive #Acoustic14 - 5,298+ - Active #Ajtazt - 5,298+ - Active #Apple123350 - 3,373+ - Active #Aquaraider64 - 4,517 - Inactive #ARC2197 - 5,769+ - Active #Artur680953 - 4,729 - Inactive #Astropilot115 - 4,133 - Inactive #Awsome1115 - 4,311+ - Active #Barbay1 - 5,936+ - Active #Barbossa9000 - 4,556+ - Active #Bigbudcat - 3,725 - Inactive #Bioniclemaster724 - 3,783 - Inactive #bjcoffins - 4,737 - Inactive #Bnealoneal - 4,607 - Inactive #Botven1 - 4,252+ - Active #Brickmaster7946 - 4,098+ - Active #BTL1234 - 4,022 - Inactive #bubseylegoguy - 5098+ - Semi-Inactive #Bud1955 - 3,539 - Inactive #BusyCityGuy02 - 4,597+ - Active #ChaorruptedLego - 4,111+ - Semi-Inactive #Chase25 - 3,376 - Inactive #Cherixon - 3,521 - Inactive #cjdubs - 5,534+ - Active #Clone_Highest_Commander_Kevin - 3,487 - Semi-Inactive #Codescan - 5,260 - Inactive #CommanderMax007 - 5,733+ - Active #CommanderOrbit27 - 3,098 - Inactive #Cricket62 - 5,594+ - Active #Dario190686 - 3,247 - Inactive #DarthVader# - 3,087 - Inactive #DarthVil - 5,348 - Inactive #DXninja9000 - 4,628+ - Active #Fanboy1890 - 3,711+ - Semi-Inactive #Finckboy - 5,788 - Inactive #Fireblade7010 - 4,875+ - Semi-Inactive #FLAMEforJESUS - 3,230 - Inactive #Flushy - 4,880+ - Active #Gresh3158 - 3,274 - Inactive #GyrTaluk - 3,254 #HDiscool - 4,244 #Hjchjchjc - 4,345 #Hobbes351 - 3,501 #Idkwhoyouare - 3,537 #Iswmaster4 - 3,925 #ITACHI4843 - 3,460 #J1a1x1 - 4,852 #Jadekaiser - 5,183 #Jesse9766 - 4,707 #Jgenal - 4,379 #Jhmixer - 5,694 #Jonbuddy1 - 5,233 #JTCANNATA - 4,139 #JustTiger - 3,299 #Leghobros - 3,461 #Legobatmankid10 - 3,484 #Legofanyoda - 4,536 #Legomaniac7279 - 5,773 #Lamp774 - 4,366 #Legotruck - 3,313 #Lecko500 - 3,297 #Luke68104 - 5,880 #MamaJulz - 3,752 #Mariothepurpleninja - 5,240 #MBRedboy31 - 3,111 #mbmkwm - 5,534 #Mizzerpijin - 3,507 #Moonray2000 - 3,178 #Mylegonetwork7989 - 3,892 Account lost New account called My_legonetwork #N.jin99 - 4,001 #Nanobrickman - 4,696 #Nate883 - 3,970 #Neo_Blademan_Seed_Cross - 5,189 #Nicholas749 - 4,784 #NintendoMan23 - 3,000+ #Niusiek - 4,359 #Obiwan50 - 3,257 #OliBoy1263 - 6,124 #Peat-a-peat - 5,265 #Pegma - 3,972 #Plushies4Ever - 3,295 #Rahkshi8000 - 4,589 #RC_01/138 - 5,046 #Redumbrella - 4,025 #Rjmild - 3,881 #Robotti - 3,164 #RockRaiderKid462 - 3,225 #Rubberfrog - 4,024 #Sam8715 - 3,930 #Satlmd - 5,124 #Sharkydog158 - 5,542 #Silverpalm009 - 4,422 #Skell-E-Ton - 4,177 #Sloopofwar - 3,615 #sperati - 4,498 #spiral - 3,694 #SpitfireMad - 4,071 #STARROCKS923 - 5,570 #Stryker198 - 3,279 #Super-jet - 4,698 #Superseaturtle - 3,052 #Technoninja2008 - 4,476 #Teddy3333 - 4,525 #Thesuperdude - 4,295 #Thegreenninja10 - 3,400 #Tom3991 - 5,642 #Tomandjerry10 - 4,271 #Tomboygirl546 - 3,685 #Treecleaver - 5,536 #Vader1747 - 4,381 #Vulkax - 5,397 #Walter313 - 3,609 #Wii1998 - 5,177 #Wilber737 - 3,421 #Wishsolen - 4,281 #Xpgamer - 3,444 #XSteveHX- 3,189 See Also *Ranks *List of Artisans *Inventor *List of Old Timers *List of Ranks Category:Lists Category:Inventors Category:Complete Articles Category:LMB Ranks